facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Resident Evil 4
Resident Evil 4 is a survival horror and a Third Person Shooter which is the fourth game in the Resident Evil franchise. The main character is "Leon Scott Kennedy" and other playable characters are: Ada Wong and Ashley Graham. There are merceneries, a mini-game which you must select a character and survive from the waves of enemies as well as the map's boss as well as smash the time bonuses to get more time, thus getting a higher rank and gaining more points. Plot An U.S. Agent named "Leon Scott Kennedy" and is sent to a Spanish Village with the objective of rescuing the President's daughter: Ashley Graham. However, Leon encounters the Ganado, an infected mind-controlled Human who can wield weapons and sometimes guns, who are attacking Leon in an attempt to recapture their prisoner and kill the Agent. Leon rescues her and exits the village as well as defeating the Village Chief in the process, then infiltrates the Castle which is led by Ramon Salazar, the eighth castallen of the Salazar family. Leon manages to get through the castle but Ashley was sent to a military Island and defeats Salazar before leaving as well as his bodyguards. At the Island, Leon encounters more dangerous creatures and enemies, then encounters Jack Krauser who is working for Albert Wesker. He is defeated and manages to save Ashley, Osmund Saddler is then left to deal with at a construction area platform at the Island. He is defeat and the Island self destructs, Leon then returns to the U.S. with Ashley. Characters *'Leon Scott Kennedy: '''An U.S. Government Agent sent to rescue the president's daughter, Ashley Graham, in Spain. He is skilled in combat and capable of taking out a number of threats with his shooting and combat skills. *'Ada Wong: 'A spy sent by Albert Wesker to Spain where her mission is to retrieve the Dominant Plagas strain. Though she plans to betray Wesker in order to give the sample to her true associates. *'Luis Sera: 'A former associate of Osmund Saddler who lived in the Spanish Village. He helped him create the majority of the Plaga-infested creatures, but betrayed him and went to help out Leon and Ashley. *'Ingrid Hunnigan: 'Leon's support and an U.S. Government Agent. She frequently calls Leon via radio until Salazar jacks the line. *'Ashley Graham: 'Daughter of the president who is to be rescued by Leon after she was kidnapped under Saddler's orders. *'Merchant: 'An arms seller who sells Leon and Ada various weapons, health items and attachments in exchange for discovered valuables. *'Osmund Saddler: 'The leader of the Los Illuminados cult group. He was responsible for Ashley's kidnapping as well as worshipping the Las Plagas parasite and made plans to turn Ashley into a Ganado for her father to be infected, thus making Saddler in control of the United States. *'Jack Krauser: 'A member of Wesker's organization and was to go to Spain as Saddler's "henchman" to obtain the sample. Though Saddler had planned to get Krauser killed as he didn't trust him. *'Ramon Salazar: 'Saddler's right-hand man and a high-ranking member in the Los Illuminados. He was in control of the cultists, Ganado and his family's castle. *'Bitores Mendez: 'Chief of the Village and a high-ranking member in the Los Illuminados. He was in control of the Ganado villagers. *'Mike: 'An U.S. Armed Forces Helicopter Pilot who assisted Leon while he was on the Island where Saddler was located with Ashley. He assisted Leon by taking out a number of Ganado. *'HUNK: 'A veteran USS Member and featured in the Mercenaries. *'Albert Wesker: 'In charge of his organization who sent both Ada and Krauser to steal the sample from Saddler's territory. *'Graham: 'The U.S. President who sent Leon to rescue his daughter in Spain. *'Spanish Cops: '''Two police officers in Spain who were to backup Leon and transported him to the village. Weapons *Knife *Handgun *Red9 *Punisher *Backtail *Matilda *Shotgun *Ada's Shotgun *Riot Gun *Striker *Rifle *Semi-Auto Rifle *Broken Butterfly *Killer7 *Handcannon *Hand Grenade *Flash Grenade *Incedinary Grenade *TMP *Mine Thrower *P.R.L. 412 *Bowgun *Krauser's Bow *Chicago Typewriter *Rocket Launcher *Special Rocket Launcher *Infinite Rocket Launcher Enemies *Ganado Village *Ganado Cultist *Cultist Leader *Ganado Soldier *Novistador *Regenerator *Iron Maiden *Colmillo *Armadura *Seeker Sub-Bosses *Dr. Salvado *Bella Twins *Garrador *JJ Bosses *Del Lago *El Gigante *Bitores Mendez *Verdugo *Ramon Salazar *U3 *Jack Krauser *Osmund Saddler Mercenaries The Mercenaries is a mini game available after the main campaign is completed on any difficulty. The Mercenaries involves one of the playable characters trying to survive and kill as many enemies as possible. There are 5 different characters to play as: * Leon Scott Kennedy * Ada Wong * Jack Krauser * HUNK * Albert Wesker The Mercenaries has 4 playable stages * Village * Castle * Base * Water World While there are 5 playable characters, Leon is the only character that you start off with. Ada, Krauser, HUNK and Wesker must be unlocked. * Leon - Unlocked at start * Ada Wong - Achieve a 4 star ranking in the Village * Jack Krauser - Achieve a 4 star ranking in the Castle * HUNK - Achieve a 4 star ranking in Base * Albert Wesker - Achieve a 4 star ranking in Water World If you Achieve a 5 star ranking on every stage with every character, you will then unlock the Handcannon to use in the main campaign Seperate Ways *Chapter 1: Ring the Church Bell *Chapter 2: Rescue Luis Sera *Chapter 3: Retrieve the Sample *Chapter 4: Stop Leon's Assassination *Chapter 5: Obtain the Sample Assignment Ada Ada is on Saddler's Island and is tasked with retrieving samples. She fights many Ganado Combatants as well as an mutated Jack Krauser. Category:Video Games